Generally, mobile devices, such as an iPhone®, iPad®, or any other portable device, may be attached to a sleeve (or protective case). These sleeves may provide various types of functionality. For example, the sleeve may help to prevent damage to the mobile device when a user drops his or her mobile device. Some sleeves, for example, provide additional battery power for the mobile device. This may extend the period of usage of the mobile device between charges.
However, other than extending battery power and protecting the mobile device, the sleeve fails to provide extra computational power. Thus, a sleeve that includes a server configured to provide a trusted, secure environment may be beneficial to the user, as most mobile devices are limited in terms of root-of-trust, computational power, memory, battery power, etc.